


come hold me, console me

by mrscolesprouse



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A bit of a cum kink, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cold Weather, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, IM BORED. don’t judge me., Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but like, cheers! to disgusting smut!, do not come into this expecting just cute fluff, its pretty dirty, i’m not mad, this is hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: It's cold and the heating isn't working, so Betty invites Jughead into her bed so they can keep warm for the night.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: in a hundred lifetimes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447330
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Bughead Heathens, Riverdale Kink Week





	come hold me, console me

**Author's Note:**

> title from “The One” by Jorja Smith  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> all mistakes are mine :P

_11:56 PM_

It’s freezing. 

It’s fucking freezing.

The chill of the air runs against the parts of her uncovered skin, enveloping her body with shivers. Her teeth chatter against each other and her body gets overwhelmed with shakes so she turns in her bed to try and wrap the blankets tighter around her. The wind whips against her window panes and a sweep of cold air rushes against her face, making her nose colder and her face flush from the extremely low temperature. 

Of course, it’s the coldest, windiest day of the year and her heating isn’t working. 

Her studio apartment wasn’t the best and the building was a bit of a _Faulty Towers_ situation, but it was her first big act of adulthood and she was proud of it. But, because it’s so shitty, things like this happen. The heating shuts off, the elevator works when it wants, the shower is hot for five minutes before it turns to cold. 

She already tried taking a shower to warm herself up but that idea quickly turned into a bad one when the water never actually got hot. She’d shivered her way out of the shower, colder then she was before she got in, before putting on three layers of clothing and jumping into bed. 

But she lays here, cold and unable to warm up in any way before she gets an idea. 

A really stupid idea. 

Her neighbour. Her lovely, handsome neighbour who she once made out with at the apartment potluck after they both got ridiculously drunk because they had at least seven mojitos each. The neighbour that brought her so close to orgasm from simply kissing. The neighbour she flirts with every time she sees him but has yet to actually make a move on. The neighbour she touches herself thinking about. The neighbour she hears through the walls touch _himself_ and groan _her_ name. The neighbour who makes her _burn_ from the inside-out without even having to touch her. 

She really needs to burn right now. 

She gets up out of her bed and tiptoes to her door before hesitantly pulling it open and turning her head left and right to see a completely empty hallway. She leaves her door jarred open with a shoe before walking over to the door directly next to hers. 

The door is as shitty as hers, the light blue paint crusting on the edges and peeling. Yet, it seems ten-feet taller than her as she timidly knocks on the door. She looks down at her stupid outfit, thinking she maybe should’ve changed if she’s trying to get this guy in bed with her. 

A few moments later, the squeak of the hinges grabs her attention and she looks up to see him--oh lord he’s shirtless. 

His raven hair is tousled, pieces falling across his face endearingly, but her main fixation is his chest and abs. Not exactly chiselled but defined enough that she wants to lick the V line that leads down into his low-hanging grey sweatpants. His tight sweatpants that hold what surely has to be an amazing dick. 

She realizes she’s staring when he clears his throat and she snaps her eyes back up to him with a sharp inhale.

He raises an eyebrow, amused, before looking at her expectantly. 

Oh, right. The reason she’s here. It’s looking stupider and stupider by the minute.

She bites her lip and his eyes flick to her lips before looking back up at her eyes. Betty clears her throat before smiling, “Hey, Jughead.”

Jughead smiles charmingly before looking amused again, “Hey, Betty. You good?”

No, no she’s not. Why isn’t he wearing a shirt when the temperature is literally below zero degrees?

She shakes her, “Yeah, I just--sorry before I go on to the reason I’m here, just--why aren’t you wearing a shirt? I know for a fact that the heating’s out and it’s fucking freezing.” 

Jughead chuckles and smirks, “I wasn’t wearing anything before I opened the door--”

She’s pretty sure she feels her throat go dry.

“--but it’s impolite to open the door butt-naked, so I put pants on.”

Betty bites her lip and exhales loudly before nodding and narrowing her eyes. He’s not wearing underwear under those sweatpants. Lord, be with us. But she’s still trying to understan--

“Sorry,” she clears her throat again, “Wh-why were you n-naked?”

He leans his arm on the side of the door, “Well, I sleep naked. And I run hot. I’m a heater in myself. So, I’m warmer like this.” 

She’s pretty sure that’s scientifically _wrong_ and that clothes will keep you warmer but she’s still stuck on the fact that he sleeps naked, and she can’t get that visual out of her mind, so she can’t really correct him. 

Betty nods, still confused but she should probably get on to why she’s here in the first place rather than imagine his naked body, “R-right. Okay. Um, anyways I was gonna ask--”

This idea is so stupid.

“--if you wanted to come in--”

_So, stupid._

“--and maybe--”

She searches for the right word. Warm me up? Feel me up? Fuck me up? 

She looks at him from under her lashes, “--keep me warm?” 

Jughead smirks and runs his tongue along his front teeth in thought. 

She continues, “It’s just, I’ve tried everything to stop being cold and nothing has worked and I just need warmth and--”

“I can keep you warm?” He finishes, still amused. She wants to slap, or kiss, that smirk off his face if he keeps looking at her like that. 

Betty inhales again, “I know we barely know each othe--”

He cuts in, “Hey, I know enough about you to know you kiss real good, you’re really sexy and I would _love_ to come into your apartment and keep you warm.”

She smiles wide, “Okay, great! So, you wanna put a shirt on and come in?”

He raises an eyebrow and smirks again, “Do you want me to put a shirt on?”

Dear, Lord. No. No, she does not. 

“Honestly? Not really. But, my apartment is an icebox and you might be warmer.”

He nods and looks at her seriously, “Would you be uncomfortable if I didn’t put a shirt on?”

She thinks for a moment before shaking her head, “No, I wouldn’t be.”

He nods and turns to grab what she thinks are keys off a hook before turning back and stepping through the door as he is. He turns to lock his door and looks back at her when he’s done. 

They walk to her apartment and step through. It’s dark and cold and she can hear that the wind has picked up more. She shivers visibly and she hears him close the door and drop his keys onto her table before coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He’s so _warm._ His arms feel amazing around her and she bites her lip as to not moan at the feeling. 

He whispers--as if speaking aloud will disrupt the apartment somehow, “Yeah, okay, your apartment is significantly colder than mine. Come on, let’s get into your bed.” 

She nods and leads him over to the bed, which is concealed to the rest of the room by her large bookcase, giving some semblance of privacy when other people come over. 

Betty gets in first, opening the covers and shuffling over to the left side of the bed. Jughead gets in and immediately encircles her body into his arms, leaning her face into his neck. She exhales and wraps her arm around his middle. 

Definitely, _not_ a stupid idea.

.

.

.

.

.

_12:23 AM_

They’ve been laying in bed for around fifteen minutes in complete silence, but she knows he’s awake. His breathing is still uneven and she turns her head up to see his eyes still open and looking down at her. She opens her mouth to speak but he leans down and places his mouth against hers. She gasps against his lips but immediately kisses him back, pushing her lips against his equally as hard. Her neck hurts from looking up, so she shifts, turning her whole body around and throwing a leg over his. 

His arms slip from where they were on her back down to her ass, pushing her centre further into his leg. She moans and shoves her tongue into his mouth. He accepts it willingly and uses his hands on her ass to push her up so she’s on top of him. Her legs fall on either side of his and she pulls out of the kiss to sit up and straddle him. 

She’s breathless as she pulls his body up to kiss him again. As they kiss, he shuffles back so he’s leaning against the headboard and she accidentally grinds herself against him, feeling him hard against her. She moans loudly and he pulls back to look at her.

He puts his face in her neck to catch his breath, “I have an idea on how to make you warmer.” 

She doesn’t have the heart to tell him she was boiling hot as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, “Oh, yeah?” 

Jughead pulls out from her neck and, even amongst the darkness of her apartment, she can see his eyes darken, “Yeah.”

He wraps his hands around her waist and pushes her down gently into the bed so he can lean over her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he presses kisses into the crook of her neck. He murmurs into her neck, “You are wearing way too many clothes.” 

She pulls out and looks at him, his lips red and plump, just as hers are, “It was so cold.”

He chuckles, “Yeah, but now they’re in the way.” 

Jughead places his hands at the base of her sweater and looks up at her for permission. She nods and he lifts it up and over her head, only to find a long sleeve t-shirt. He rolls his eyes and pulls that over her head too, only for there to be a singlet in the way. He growls and lifts it over her head as she giggles and he looks pleased when she’s left topless. 

The way he stares at her breasts makes her want to cover herself and when he looks up at her, she can tell he knows that she’s a little uncomfortable. He leans down and kisses her lips before pulling out and giving her a soft smile, “You’re ethereal.” 

Her body breaks out in a different kind of shiver and she leans up to kiss him passionately. He places his hands on either side of her face, moving her jaw up so he can kiss down her neck. She feels him suck a love bite into her skin before he kisses down her chest and focuses his attention to her breasts.

He takes time cherishing each one, sucking and kneading them just as she likes before he continues his descent. When he reaches her sweatpants, he hooks his fingers around both her panties and her pants, before yanking them down and throwing them into the abyss of her apartment. He sits up and pushes her legs apart, her heat glistening with her arousal. 

She was so turned on, she was practically dripping down her legs. 

Jughead moves his hands down her legs to take off her socks before moving his hands back up slowly and moving down so his face is in line with her centre. He places his hands on the insides of her thighs and looks up at her, “You’re about to get a lot warmer.”

She bites her lip while looking down at him, “Good, I’m still a little cold.”

He mutters, “Not for long,” before licking a strip up her wet slit. She throws her head back and moans in pleasure. His wet tongue feels so good against her that she can’t help but cant her hips against his mouth. He sucks her clit into his mouth and she moans loudly before she feels him rub a finger up her centre before sliding it in smoothly.

She’s not surprised. She’s wetter than she’s ever been.

As he sucks on her clit and thrusts another finger into her cunt, she knows she’s close. 

He curls his fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out as she speeds closer and closer to orgasm and when his fingers touch her g-spot, she shouts _right there_ before cumming so loudly, she’s worried the other apartments around her can hear her. 

Jughead doesn’t back down as she cums, working her through her orgasm, bringing her back down to earth, before continuing harder. 

He looks up at her, his lips and chin glistening in her arousal, before licking his lips, “You’re going to cum for me one more time and then I’m going to fuck you.” 

She whimpers at his command and tries to close her legs so she can rub them together to relieve the pressure only to have him growl and push her legs apart again. 

He dives back in, fucking her with his fingers and his mouth, faster and harder than before making her writhe against the sheets and place her hands into his hair, pushing him down into her further. He flicks his tongue against her clit and she yells obscenities that would make a pornstar blush. 

He shoves his tongue inside her and uses his finger to stimulate her and before she knows it, she’s clamping down against him and flying into euphoria. She screams aloud, _“Fuck fuck fuck!”_ before she’s panting and telling him how good he was and how badly she wants his cock. 

He climbs up to thrust his tongue into her mouth and she tastes herself against his lips. She sucks all of her juices off his lips before he leans out and leans his rests his forehead against hers.

“Do you have a condom?”

She pants loudly, “I have an implant and I’m clean so we’re good.”

Jughead nods and leans down to take off his sweatpants, confirming her earlier assumption when she realises he never had anything on underneath them. His cock flings out and her mouth waters at the size. She’d gladly get onto her knees and let him fuck her mouth but she’s dying to have him inside her cunt, so she saves that for later. 

“I’m clean too,” He mutters, a few moments later. 

She’s never had sex bareback before and the thought of nothing between makes her wetter. Betty wraps her legs around his legs and she looks down to see him align himself before thrusting in all the way.

“Fuck me,” She says as he slowly pulls all the way out before thrusting into her harder. She rolls her body in time with his thrusts and moans loudly as he continuously hits her g-spot. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he says, grabbing her legs and pulling them further up his body so he can thrust deeper. He speeds up and the sounds in the room overtake the sound of the wind whipping against the window. His balls slapping against her, the wetness of her arousal against his cock as he thrusts inside her, his grunts and her dirty profanities in his ear. 

Her nails run down his back, probably making him bleed on how hard she’s pushing against him and he’s sucking hickies across her neck like a necklace. 

“God, Juggie. I need you to fill me up. I want your cum running down my legs.” 

His thrusts start getting choppy and he whimpers _baby_ into her neck and she knows he’s close. 

“Baby, you take my cock so well. Your cunt is so pretty, I wanna feel it clench against me when you cum. I want to hear you scream my name for the whole apartment building to hear.” 

She knows he’s trying to get her to finish before him and it’s _working_ because as soon as he reaches down to rub her clit, she’s yelling, _"_ _Yes,_ Jughead! Fuck!” and clenching so hard on his cock that she feels him release inside of her. He mutters her name into her neck and slows his thrusts down. Her cunt clenches on him over and over and she milks him as much as she can before she feels his softening cock slide out of her. 

She opens her eyes--she didn’t even realise she had them closed--to look at him and feels his cum leak out of her pussy. He’s panting on top of her but his eyes are glued down to where their bodies were just connected. 

He slides his thumb along her sensitive folds and gathers some of their joint cum onto it before bringing it up and placing it on her bottom lip. She looks at him from under her eyelashes before opening her mouth and sucking his thumb, tasting them and cleaning it off him. 

He leans forward to thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting them as well, and it’s the most disgustingly hot thing she’s ever done in her whole life.

(She didn’t know she apparently had a cum kink, but here we are.)

He leans out to flop down next to her and she turns her head to look at him. He looks at her and snorts out a laugh, “I don’t know what the fuck that was, but that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

Betty giggles, tiredly, “Oh same. For sure.”

It’s quiet for a few moments before he talks again, “We should probably have a shower considering we’re both covered in sex.”

She turns her body to snuggle against his side and sighs, “I know we should but my shower doesn’t have any hot water.”

“Baby, I don’t know about you, but I’m sizzling after that. I don’t think I can take any more heat.”

He’s right. She’s so hot, she forgot that she was cold at one point tonight. 

“Okay, only because we need to wash off, but then we’re coming straight out because I can’t risk being cold again.”

Jughead chuckles and wraps his arms around her, “It’s okay, baby. I’ll be here to warm you up again.”

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really cold and windy in Sydney today, so I guess I wrote this because I want a hot guy to come into my house and rock my world to keep me warm ;) No, but seriously, it's windy and cold and this idea sprouted to my mind. 
> 
> Also, I ended it where I did because I thought it was a good place to end it but after this, Betty and Jughead have a shower and wash off because aftercare is important! Especially with all the bodily fluids. I seriously have no idea where that came from but it was hot so I left it in. And, they go out after this...it's not just a fuckbuddies relationship, these two turn their passionate lust into passionate love :) 
> 
> Also, I wrote this because I needed to dive back into writing without thinking of my WIP but now I'm going to go finish chapter 3 of wypmwkd...it must be fate is going through revisions right now and I've put in these hallowed halls on hold for the time being but they're being written! Don't worry about that ;)
> 
> Anyway, my Tumblr is @mrscolesprouse so add me cause we have fun there :)


End file.
